Whats left unsaid
by im-mute-coz-u-nvr-care
Summary: What happens when a mysterious blonde claims to know about Alec's past and who he really is but will opening up the past only cause more trouble?
1. Sick boy

A blonde girl with straight hair and big greenly-blue blue eyes stared at me with a sly smile on her face.

"Hey I'm Ruby" She smiled with her white teeth showing she sat down in front of me with burnt disgusting chips with ketchup and alcohol.

"You're probably wondering why I was smiling at you for the last 10 minutes and started to sit with you and I hardly know you..."

"If you wanna get in the sack you could have just asked" he said confidently. She glared she was trying to make it look innocent.

"I may look like your average STD slut boy but I'm not"

Ruby grabbed the black ball point pen off the floor and grabbed my hand and wrote forcibly on my hand it didn't really hurt.

**I know about your past**

She walked off before I could reply I went into my pockets and that's when I realised she somehow took my car keys that bitch.

I ran out after her but I was too late I kicked the stupid beer can and got my phone and started to dial in Max's mobile.

"Hey Max I need you to pick me up"

"What did you do this time Alec?" Max replied tired.

"A blonde took my motorbike" I mumbled.

"I always thought blondes were evil" she said in a cicastic voice.

"Well?"

"I'm coming"

I just sat on an ugly almost fallen apart chair and waited extremely angry with this chick I mean she didn't look like your normal thief and another thing how the hell did she know about my past she doesn't look manticore.

Then again I did mistake her for a hooker but that's not the point.

Max rolled her eyes and waited for me to come on her motorbike I did I had no idea why she was so possessive of her motorbike I mean you still get caught in traffic. Max came to a stop when a blonde girl Ruby that's it with a black leather jacket a black shirt and skinny jeans walked in front of us.

"Looking for these?" She smiled a cheeky grin.

"Give it to me before I kick your ass bitch" I warned.

"Nope" She threw in a land of grass it would be impossible to find even with my eyes that can see better than normal humans.

"Mind filling me in Alec?"

I didn't feel like talking especially to blondie that was coming closer and passed a note in my hand:

**If you want to know about your past meet me at Ruby's Pies at 3:30pm call me bitch again and I will kick your ass.**

Whatever that Barbie could not kick my ass she just thinks she's tough.

"ALEC!"

"Oh sorry well she just came up to me and took my keys"

"Your such a douche" She replied.

_RUBYS P.O.V_

Sick Boy, in his faded blue jeans Sick boy Black leather jacket scene

Sick Boy, he's always in trouble with the law

Don't you know?

Sick Boy, he carried a switchblade knife Sick Boy, likes to get into fights

Sick Boy, He'll go drinking with the boys all night long,

Sick Boy, He rides a big motorbike

Sick Boy, he combs his hair up just right

Sick Boy, He's got a girl wrapped around his arm Sick Boy, with his street-like charm.

I have meet dozens of boys like them there all the same but this boy has something I want I need him for it and I know exactly how to get what I want. Because I'm Ruby demon of all demons and its going to stay that way.

**Read and review only way the next chap will be up =0**


	2. The truths a bitch

**-RUBYS P.O.V-**

I was waiting for him to hurry up there's only so much of hot French fries you can eat without wondering if you're getting fat. Despite the name gives off they sell other stuff besides pie. I saw Alec coming but he completely past by me stupid dick. I walked out leaving the chips behind I was walking behind him waiting for him to use his brain and realise someone is following him.

"Are you stalking me?" He asked.

"No you were suppose to meet me here at Ruby's pies remember?"

"Look I don't trust you" He stated.

"Deep down you do" I tilted my head looking into his eyes.

"Fine" Instead of replying I decided I better show him the hospital was only a few blocks down the road so I dragged him along he kept on complaining about how he had chicks to lay as if I care.

I walked in and noticed a fat chubby girl with the files she would definitely have a headache in the morning .

I clenched my fist and hit her with a right hook to the face.

"Sorry"

Alec had a worried face.

"Since you don't trust me I thought I would bring proof" I said proudly.

I shoved the file in his face and smiled and manticore thought demons for dumb what a bunch of bitches.

"Manticore decided to try something new genetically enhancing humans with well genetic freaks blood it worked with two people John and Mary"

I walked closer towards him and changed the papers to the back.

"They had you and a son after four years manticore took you back though"

I was surprised he hadn't said one word he just looked at me with a blank face finally he said something.

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked.

I sighed and put the folder back.

"You think this is it Alec or should I say Dean yeah that's right they named you before they gave you up"

Alec slammed the wall maybe I did tell too much what the hell I didn't care.

"What's the rest I'm going to grow a pair of boobs"

I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"I'll tell you when your ready question of the day do you want to find your family?"

He stood there thinking it over obviously contemplating the issue.

"Can you help me?"

Might as well.

"Sure"

I walked off disappearing into place you don't want to know or be in.


	3. Invincible

**Chapter 3 Invincible Alec/Dean's p.o.v**

It was one of those days that were boring filled nothing to die but hope for a hot stripper to come which was rare in this joint of freaks yes were still stuck in here. We haven't earnt our rights to be considered normal and do normal things. Who would give us that? Nothing we do will change their minds. Max was with Logan doing stuff I would rather forget now that they have found a cure.

"Alec pretty blonde here to see you" Joshua announced maybe my stripper wish did come true.

"Hi D I mean Alec" I glared at her do I have a magnet for bitchy girls to annoy me or something or am I just unlucky?.

"Hello I'm Joshua" It was the first time I think Ruby noticed his dog like face and body and how tall he is was she just gulped and smiled and stepped back.

"I'm Ruby, Alec can we talk?" I was going to say no but I figured there's no point in that she was stubborn and wouldn't give in I can see that by looking at her.

"If you get naked make it more fun" Ruby glared eyes like fire just as bad as Max's glare even Joshua was scared and he was 6 metres taller than Ruby.

She slapped the back of my head hard and pulled my ear surprisingly it did hurt a lot her fingers were made out of metal I swear.

She pulled me out of this dump which we had to live in until some rich guy had a heart attack so we could still his or her house very unlucky.

Ruby shoved me against a wired fence glaring at me I really need to learn keep my mouth shut.

"Listen you jerk I can kick your transgenic ass any day I'm here to help you I'm the only one who can and guess what if you annoy me I can..."

Thank god Max saved me "I don't know what your problem is but I think you should get your hands of my friend"

Ruby glanced at Max looking her up and down and turned her head with a sly smile.

"He insulted me and I didn't like it anyway me and ass wipe have to do something don't we?"

"Do you have to insult me?" I retorted.

"I don't have to but I need and want to" Ruby dragged me into a dark alley way where a black headed Asian girl was bashing up an old man I was about to help when Ruby pushed me back.

"See that Asian girl she is possessed by a demon and no I'm not crazy it's something called supernatural without having anything to do with people like you"

"My idea was so much better" I complained.

Ruby grabbed out a knife for a minute I thought she was going to stab me until she moved forward to the Asian girl with pitch black eyes.

"Go to hell you fat ass bitch!" Ruby replied.

Ruby kicked her leg then her stomach and guess what? Her head she rolled along the ground obviously shocked like me that Ruby could actually fight.

"Dean I mean Alec come on finish her off" She threw the knife.

The Asian girl wasn't knocked out she kicked Ruby at the leg and jumped back up to punch her hard in the face. I had a disgusted look on my face I felt that punch.

"Stupid blonde slut!"Asian yelled

Ruby glared at her spat out her blood onto her face and kicked her face so hard I thought her head might fall off.

When they finally come to destroy the earth we will have to deal with you first bet they won't be expecting that my money says they won't be expecting what lies behind your eyes invincible your invincible .When they finally come what will you do to them? Decimate them like you did to me?

Will you leave them stunned and stuttering? Will you devastate them deliberately? So please use your powers for good please.

Ruby sat on top of the Asian chick smiling at her blood body she was sitting on top of her chest as if she was doing sex but no it wasn't unfortunately she glared at this Asian.

"Well hurry up stab this demon bitch!"

I walked on over and stabbed her eyes black a black smoke coming out Ruby wasn't lying what a surprise. Ruby got up and walked off and turned her head towards me smiling.

"Ruby?"

She turned around and looked at me.

"Why do you want to help me?"

She walked towards me and kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear.

"When you're ready I'll tell you"

**R&R CHECK OUT this video on youtube Ruby invincible where I got my inspiration from.**


	4. Protect me from what I want

**Protect me from what I want**

_Chapter 4_

Ruby's p.o.v

I was sitting on the old tattered bench with some old lady she was choking on her food and she spat out her false teeth on my lap. My face scrunched up with disgust she grabbed her teeth and walked off without apologizing damn old fart.

I finished off my French fries and walked on until I banged into a girl it was Max that annoying guy's friend.

"Sorry" I stated.

Fixing up my grey leather jacket I started to walk on until Max grabbed my wrist and twisted my whole body so I was now staring at her face.

"I don't know what you're doing with Alec but I'm on to you" She said fiercely.

"So you're gay?" Ruby replied glaring into Max's eyes with the same fire.

"Shut-up blondie if you break Alec's heart I break your face" She growled.

I forced my hands out of her grip and looked at her stunned was she insinuating I was in a relationship with that dick!

"I'm helping him not fucking him!" I retorted.

I just walked off and glared at her before I turned my head I was walking into a dark alley way and noticed a girl with tan skin brown hair and hazel eyes a old guy obviously a demon was trying to kill her.

I grabbed out my knife out of my light denim jeans pocket and slit his throat he collapsed to the floor.

"Thanks so much I'm Sarah"

I was stunned she hugged me no-one has hugged me since I was human then again she didn't know who I really was.

"Ruby and a hot chick for me oh why thank-you" obviously Dean or Alec whatever he wants to be called.

She let go of her tight grip I let out a sigh of relief she just walked off I turned to Alec he was carrying a parcel he was on his motorbike smiling boy would I love to punch that grin off his face.

"Why are you here?" I asked

"Just get on the motorbike" He moaned.

I walked towards him grabbing my knife and hopped on Alec passed over a fugly pink helmet he was not expecting me to wear that.

"Just please wear it Ruby knowing you might fall off and hit your head" He complained.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the stupid helmet and placed my hands on his chest he started laughing I had no idea why guess I would find out.

"What?" I demanded

Alec didn't reply he just sped off I was looking around hoping for a hint for where the hell we are going but no such luck.

"I know where Sam is" He stated.

I rested my head on his shoulders luckily there was no traffic.

"Harvard" I replied.

"Wait you knew this whole time"

"I was going to tell you when you were ready but I didn't know you would figure it out without me"

The rest of the trip was silent we were almost there until a group of people stood in our way there glare was furious as if they were trying to punch holes into me until I realised it was for Alec not me.

H e got off the motorbike to the 40 year old looking guy with whitish hair and evil blue eyes.

"I thought you were dead Lydecker?"

"How else did you get the information from Logan I'm basically the only person who knew"

Alec walked closer until that Lydecker guy punched him on the face he stumbled back and used a electric baton on him.

"Dean!"

I ran towards him and grabbed the knife and glared at this guy he just stared damn these freaks are fast one of his little minions was behind him pulling my hair back.

"So you know?"

"Yes dumbass" I spat on his face he didn't look to impressed.

Maybe we're victims of fate remember when we'd celebrate we'd drink and get high until late and now we're all alone.

He smashed fist into my face the grasp on my hair was instead I felt a slight jolt of electric shock hit me I collapsed to the ground.

It's the disease of the age it's the disease that we crave alone at the end of the rave we catch the last bus home.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Dangerously in control

**Dangerously in control**

_I just wanted to say thanks 2 my one and only review I would be happy if I got more but fate is just not on my side either that or I just plain suck at being author =(_

_Alec's P.O.V_

Really doesn't surprise me Lydecker coming back to shock the living shit out of me sometimes I wish he would go die and stay dead but somehow this bastard keeps coming back.

I slowly opened my eyes Lydecker was walking back and forth like a maniac well technically he already is.

"X5-594 I need you to tell me where X5-542 is now she has something I want and I know just how to get it" He glared right into my eyes his face inches from mine.

"Get fucked" I smiled and hold my glare to his I was hoping his head would explode or he would turn into red goo but of course that didn't work.

"Fine then you can tell Max that she won't be able to see her Mum because of you" He said in a menacing voice.

"Since when has Max been looking for her Mum?" I retorted.

He didn't reply he just grabbed his mobile and dialled a number.

"Logan tell Max I want to speak to her and her only if your come along robot legs bang" There was no reply to Lydeckers call why cause he hanged up.

"Well because I feel like hearing screams I'm going to use Blondie over here"

He walked on over to Ruby her nose bleeding a lot she was lying on the ground limp as if she was dead.

He pulled her up by the shirt and glared into her eyes her head just fell back why was she so dead like?

"Guess the drugs did work well" Lydecker mumbled to himself.

He kicked her several times and shoved her up only then to shove her back down he placed a gun next to her head.

"Stop it Lydecker! What do you want?" I pleaded.

"I want Max for my new manticore" In a million years Max would rather die than be in that hell hole everyone felt that way about Manticore.

"Like anyone is going join up" I retorted.

"Really there's loads of X5'S such as Jondy X5-210 Max's sibling and all her other ones too I guess they finally realised this is the only place they will belong because in everyone else's eyes your freaks"

I heard a bang a loud bang blood was pouring at of Lydeckers mouth a hole with blood was pouring out in every direction on his chest appeared too.

"Paybacks a bitch" Ruby groaned.

She slowly stood up blood appearing out of her mouth nose she probably has bruises everywhere too.

She untied the inhumanely tight ropes did I say untie I meant cut and cut until it finally came undone.

"What the hell happened?" It was obvious it was Max

"Well..." Ruby started.

"Shut-up Ruby now's not the time" Her mouth closed.

"Alec he was my only chance" She growled.

"It wasn't his fault it was mine I'm sorry"

Max glared and continued to glare at Ruby she just gave Max a drugged up look like please bitch enough already.

_Alec's apartment_

Ruby lied on the bed with an icepack on her head apparently his feet are like Max's punches well not what she said but Ruby did say Lydeckers feet were like metal so that's close enough.

"So who was that Lydecker guy he seemed like an old friend" She asked.

"Friend more like a demon from hell anyway why should I tell you when all you do is pull me along a string popping information here and there when you think it's necessary".

She sat up and smiled and wide smile she looked extremely happy when I tried to imply that she was a conniving bitch maybe she's slow.

"What you expect I don't know how to be nice and socialise if you want me to hug and give you a teddy and sing well your dreaming cause that's not going to happen"

I could see she was going to blab and insult me so I was going to see how she reacted to this.

I sat next to her and put my hand into her soft blonde curly hair and placed my lips onto hers despite how she got beaten up they still tasted nice.

I leaned back and turned around I didn't feel like getting slapped by Ruby.

She just slapped the back of my head instead and turned my head around to hers she was glaring into my eyes.

"You never kissed me before so why now"

Something about her eyes made you feel weak and sick there those eyes that can hypnotise you to anything.

I love the way you break my skin I feel the hate you place inside I need to get your voice out of my head.

There are no expressions on your face I hope that someday you will let me go.

She didn't kick me out of the ugly old shabby apartment.

Ruby just placed her hand on the back of my neck and kissed me back.

She bit the bottom of my lip and sucked the blood what was she half vampire.

Ruby forced her tongue in my mouth pressing her whole body against mine she stopped and leaned back she was still well if you walked in it would look like she was giving me a lap dance no complaints from me.

"Why did you kiss me I thought you hated me"

"I don't hate you I hate the way you act" I retorted.

I placed my hand on the back of her head getting lost in her long curly blonde hair and placed my lips on hers. I started to think was it possible that I'm falling Ruby queen of bitch's? Oh no! This can not be happening.

Everything I thought about was Ruby.

**My longest chapter yet haha just want to clarify this blonde ruby is Katie Cassidy Ruby just in case you were thinkin of another Ruby.**

**Read and review just for Dark angel supernatural fan sorry if I got your name wrong but the next chapter is Max/Alec or Dean w.e you wanna call him.**


	6. That fucking happy ending is bullshit

**That fucking happy ending**

_Ruby's P.O.V_

I was walking around in this city of Seattle it really did look like shit graffiti trash blood it's like the city that America pretends isn't here and forgets about what's happening to me since when did I care I'm a demon for crying out loud I'm demon I swear in just nearly a month I could swear I felt for once human.

I was walking around when some old lady was grabbing at my shirt with big beady eyes.

I was shocked when she suddenly collapsed a clear bottle with a some liquid in her hand fell out I grabbed it could this have killed the lady or did she die of a heart attack I decided to flee before anyone saw me and thought I killed a old lady been there done that didn't end to well.

I was just about to run off in the location when a fat hairy hand touched my shoulder I swear my heart skipped a bit I turned around a guy with glass's and a scruffy beard he looked forty no wonder I almost died.

"Hi I believe that is mine the old lady was suppose to give it to me it's for me and Max"

I glared at this guy I seriously hope this guy was joking or that by Max he meant a transvestite because seriously Max looked hot how could she fall for him. Great I just sounded like a lesbian.

"Look you forty year old freak I'm not giving this to you because..."

I didn't get to finish it he grabbed the potion.

"This is for Max my girlfriend so we can touch forever"

I hold my hand up into a fist this guy is boring and weird I was ready to hit him when he stabbed me with a needle everything appeared dizzy do I have a sign saying jab me with a needle.

"Wait you have no barcode" He stated to himself is he dumb or just clueless.

I collapsed on the ground. Sounds and sight fading.

**Alec's P.O.V**

"You believe what this blonde bitch is saying about you having a brother and stuff what if it's a load bullshit Alec" Max yelled.

"Because she has proof Max" I retorted.

Logan walked in glaring at me and smiling at Max if they weren't together I would of chucked him out of building ages ago.

I noticed his hand was all grazed did robot boy get in a fight.

"I'll go make us a drink Max" Logan still hasn't gotten over it when Max said she was going out with me grudges really destroy a man.

"Since when do we drink tea go make coffee" Max complained.

Logan went off to make the coffee while Max stood there talking about stuff I really never thought you would talk about unless you wanted to kill someone.

Logan finally finished the coffee Max grabbed hers and I grabbed the other one.

"You should lay off the caffeine Logan" I smiled he looked pissed more than usual I sipped most of the drink Max drunk all of hers.

"Crap Alec I'm going to..."

What was in this coffee I felt all hot and dizzy I stared at Max and she gave me a look with her head turned on the side it was a look of fire in her eyes she smiled a sheepish smile.

"I don't know what I saw in you Logan" She stated and pushed him out of the way and forced her lips onto mine this strong feeling of possessiveness like a animal who claimed a female theirs came over me.

Logan glared I just smiled.

Max wrapped her legs around my waist still lips attached I had no control over what I was doing it was like everything I wanted or felt was clogged up by lust.

I shoved Max against a wall and continued to make out with her Max's lips were soft and tasted like cherry.

Logan slammed the door shut.

**Ruby**

I was lying on the ground my world was spinning and I had a massive headache that ugly freaky guy was coming towards me.

"Once he comes back to his senses he will realise what it feels like how it feels to lose something and that something is you.

He picked me up I tried kicking him but that didn't work I was too wear for it to work.

He was heading towards the forest with loads of trees for Seattle his grip on my body was killing me he dropped me near the tree where I collapsed on the ground.

"You really want to do it in a forest with Max?"

"Shut-up I want you Alec I want all of you"

I could hardly see because my sight was poor.

"Damn it I'm going to have to stab you with a needle again"

A sharp needle pierced my arm hard my head was pounding I opened my eyes slowly and jolted up.

I felt like my eyes were burning Max was half naked on top of Alec I stood up my eyes went black I wanted to break their necks and shove them in front of a bus.

Was I just some slut to him I really hope they die a painful slow death.

A tear dripped out of my eye I always thought demons couldn't cry maybe that's witches.

"Logan right I hope you're happy now you sick guy" I shoved him away and walked off.

**Alec**

My eyes rolled up and I felt like something was pulling out of my chest and then I realised Max on top of me with the same look.

"Oh my god" She gasped.

Max got off of me and put her cloths back on I had no idea what just happened.

"Alec that coffee wasn't for you that was for Logan and me so we could do the deed without him dying you fucked everything up"

Max walked off grumpy how was I suppose to know I put my cloths on and decided to walk off in the other direction.

Max was with Logan apologizing.

Ruby glared at me she looked viciously evil.

"Did you have fun Alec? Was she good" She yelled.

This was going to be hard to explain too hard.

Ruby fist clenched up and hit my face I stepped a back for a human that was a hard hit.

"Let me explain Ruby"

"Shut-up!" Ruby yelled.

Ruby kicked my chest I'll admit I deserved that I almost slipped to the ground I grasped on to her fist she just glared at me even more if that was possible.

Instead of stopping she kicked me in the groin I fell to ground crutched up in a ball that was dirty.

"Don't look for me dick"

She walked off.

Read and review

Let's talk this over it's not like we're dead was it something I did? Was it something you said?

Don't leave me hanging in a city so dead held up so high on such a breakable thread.

You were all the things I thought I knew and I thought we could be.

You were everything, everything that I wanted we were meant to be, supposed to be.

But we lost it all of our memories so close to me just fade away all this time you were pretending.

So much for my happy ending.


	7. Cross roads

_**Cross Road**_

_Alec/Dean confusing I know_

Have you ever liked someone only to have some jealous ugly hairy ass wipe tear it out from under you I have three times once with Max when she chose Logan and then again with Ruby although it was kind of sorta my fault I had no idea what Logan put in my drink then again I got Berrisford in coma for two years then she died.

Bad thing about being a transgenic when you need or want to get drunk it just doesn't work even though I was drinking in this crappy place of transgenic central.

I heard this loud knock I guess people just don't understand privacy wait no-one does.

"Alec it's me original Cindy" She said in her usual voice.

She didn't wait for me to say come in or open the door she just barged in proves my point even more.

"Geez why you all mopey Max isn't mad at you no more"

I just glared state the obvious why don't you I drank the whole beer jug.

"It's not just that and I really don't feel like talking about it"

I shoved past Cindy and walked out and noticed everyone was surrounding Max like sheep to the slaughter well maybe too dramatic but still.

While Max was going on about something that I lost interest after the first word I walked out when I saw Ruby she didn't look happy not like she usually did anyway.

Of course Ruby didn't say hey she just shoved me into the wired fence.

"Don't think because I'm helping you find your brother means I like you because I don't" she stated.

"Ruby just listen to me Logan put something in Max's and my drink that made us do that"

Instead of letting go she just pulled my head back with a sly smile.

"If I find out your lying I will break that pretty little neck of yours" She finally let go what was she blonde assassin bitch or just queen bitch?

She walked on ahead and then turned around and glared.

"Are you coming or do you want me to leave you here to masturbate in your room?"

I gave her a look like you did not just say that and walked next to her and smiled.

"So you missed me"

"Shut-up deannie weenie poo" She said mockingly.

"That is just fucked up in so many ways" I said disgusted.

Ruby grabbed out a clip from her high ponytail and pinned up her fringe.

And dragged me to the Chevy impala 67 my eyes gleamed.

"Give me your shirt" She said in a serious tone.

"Why"

"Just do it!"

I took off my black shirt and handed it to Ruby she wrapped it around her hand and smashed the window and opened the car door.

"Get in oh and the dumbass left the keys in the ignition she grabbed them"

I grabbed her hand and took the keys and took the driver's seat Ruby glared.

"Some gentlemen so are you going to tell Max it's a long drive"

No she probably would be happy I'm going.

"No now get in"

Ruby slammed the door and looked at the loads of CD's all classic rock definitely the best road trip I'm going to have.

"Ok so eye of the tiger or Bon something and fuck no we are not playing this"

I grabbed the CD and shoved it in there just to piss off Ruby she was glaring the whole time.

"How can you listen to this crap on and I mean all he ever says basically is carry on my wayward son"

"Do you want me to sing along then shut-u p bitch"

"What did you call me?"

"B,i,t,c,h"

She slapped the back of my head why do girls find that so offensive I could call her worse whole lot worse.

I had to slam the breaks when a blonde with curly hair came into view.

**To be continued**

**And yes the blonde is Jessica from season 1 ... damn it I spoiled it.**


	8. You make me sick

**You make me sick chapter 8**

Ruby's P.O.V

The pretty blonde was looking distressed blood pouring out of her nose Alec got out of the impala towards her lifting her limp weak body up.

"You got to help me find Sam something is after him that thing wants him dead"

I walked towards her moving her blonde curly hair out of her face.

"M-my name is Jessica Sam Winchester is my boyfriend" Who said damsel in distress was useless.

"You and Sam are going to be fine" Dean stated.

"Why are you two trying to help me?" Jess asked.

"Well Sam is my little brother..."

"Just shut-up and get in the car" Ruby growled.

Dean glared at me I just smiled at him we got Jess in the car and drove off Jess gave us directions to where he might be.

"Ruby why are you helping me?"

"My little boy you will find out when your ready until then listen to me and be my bitch boy" I retorted.

Dean slammed on the breaks Jess ran towards Sam and slammed the door shut Dean went and used his transgenic speed to catch up I just stayed still and watched chaos unfold in front of me.

I heard Jessica's scream the whole house engulfed in flames but Dean pushed Sam out and then himself.

"Start the god damn car Ruby" for once in my life I listened to Dean speeding off to somewhere crap.

"By the way that's the only time you boss me around" I replied.

In a way I felt sorry for Sam he just got his girlfriend blown to smithereens by the yellow eyed demon but that's the cost of him being the one.

I stopped the car at a 24 hour deli and noticed a pile of dead bodies in there they were just at the wrong place at the wrong time.

"What happened?" Sam asked putting his hair in his long shaggy brown hair.

"What do ya think happened! The yellow eyed demon wants you and he wont let anybody get in the way" In a menacing tone.

I walked over somebody's dead body I knew the yellow eyed demon was still here only a matter of time before he appeared in front of us and killing Dean and me leaving Sam.

"You knew the whole time Ruby!" Dean yelled.

"I didn't tell you I didn't know whether it was after you or Sam now I do" I retorted.

"You mean Jess could of survived" He said shaking me.

"Let go" Dean pulled Sam off of me.

"We maybe brothers but you are just a worthless piece of meat to me you left with Dad so do me a favour and fuck off!" Sam yelled.

"Listen to me you dummies" I growled I did not want to loose everything because of them I don't want to go to hell I would rather die. My eyes went black I smiled.

"I need you two strong to skill yellow eyes" I stated.

I walked back and forth and stopped and tapped my foot "Demon got your tongue?" Dean's hand went into a fist.

"You make me sick you manipulative bitch did you care do you have a soul?"

That hit me close to home.

"I was once human Dean I have feelings for you'' I grabbed my knife holding it in a killing stance position.

"You had me fooled Ruby" Yellow eyes clapped his hands I flinged my arm up and slit his throught and then stabbed him in the stomach I spat on his back.

"Paybacks a bitch"

**Part 2 Dean/Alec's p.o.v**

Someone help me someone speak before I start to scream. Ruby this butch tough girl I was falling for was a demon the things I have now started hunting I had the knife aimed at her neck I could kill her but I had this feeling in me for her .... love.

"Come on Dean do it" I pushed her head into mine my lips on hers they were soft her mouth tasted like chocolate.

Ruby put her arms around my neck and wrapped her legs around my hips I put my arms around her back I sat down with Ruby on top kissing me.

Our bodies were as close as they could get I moved her blonde curly hair out of her face. Ruby's warm hands went up my to my chest and pulled my shirt off.

I looked into her eyes and was amazed she was beautiful nothing was wrong with her. I placed my hand under her shirt my hands were on her hips and then I pulled her shirt off she was just wearing a black bra. Ruby started to kiss my neck sucking it I groaned my hand lost in her blonde curly hair. I pushed her back now I was on top of her she removed her clothes I did too. I thrust into her everytime she moaned I went harder and faster. I kissed her neck cheeks and then her lips. I used a old trick to get rid of her bra and feeled her breast.

I thrusted hard into her groans in my ear I rolled off of her and hugged her Ruby's hair had a nice shampoo smell to it. We were both breathing heavily.


	9. What have you done?

**Chapter 9 **

**What have you done?**

This takes place somewhere after season 5 of supernatural in Dean's P.O.V.

My brother is a demon who started the fucking apocalypse may I add he also became a demon all because of that bitch Ruby now Lucifer is rising and there is not much to do but wait until the world ends. I was eating my pie not listening to Sam I could only see his mouth open and close.

"DEAN! Are you listening to me?"

I jolted back to reality and nodded my head.

"Dean the dead is rising earthquakes you have heard this all before?" Sam asked.

"Yeah in the bible revelations the apocalypse moon turns red the water turns to blood blah blah" Sam gave me the exhausted look that also meant he knew he was right.

"Well look at this..." Sam showed me the newspaper with the heading of Death rising I grabbed it out of his hands I turned it over to the other side it said something about no water just blood.

"We don't have much time left do we Sam? It's finally happening the end"

Sam groaned and shrugged his shoulders how long do we have left was my question but no-one knows.

A young girl walked in with long brown curly hair hazel eyes she was heading towards us she was sort of short. She put Sam's laptop down and smiled a smile I seen once before Ruby the first Ruby's one.

"Long time no see Dean" How the hell did she know my name was she a mind reader or a freaky ass stalker?

"Do I know you?"

"I'm Ruby"

I was guessing she was one of my one night stands that I forgot about.

"The Ruby...ugh" Her eyes went black and it all clicked she was the demon queen of skanks she was one of the things I didn't want back.

"Demon skank back do you want me to stab you again or decapitate you?" I smiled this bitch was going down.

"Don't be such a racist Dean!" She smiled and sat in front of me.

"Aren't you just a bit curious as to why the apocalypse is happening and who is going to do it" Ruby asked.

"Why would we trust you I mean all you do is lie" She tilted her head and looked me up and down as if sizing me up.

"What else can I do if I go do my evil things you will kill me if I go with Lucifer I'm dead so lets just say I am stuffed" She was right.

"Spill" Sam said.

"Lucifer has a helper but I don't know who but rumour is Lucifer is taking his power from the evil of all evil"

"Who is that?" I asked.

"Lilith knew and some others but not me I didn't care".

Ruby walked out to the road and was oblivious to the car heading towards her smacked right into her she hit the window screen blood spreading everywhere. I walked out to Ruby the car that hit her just drove off normally it would e just a hit and run but I knew it wasn't.

Ruby was there on the ground bleeding her eyes open my hand lifted her up I was carrying her in the car some-one wanted Ruby dead probably because she knew more than she should.

"Do you think she will be ok?" I asked Sam as I started the car he nodded I saw a young girl wearing a white dress and blonde curly hair and I noticed it was Jess it was Sam's deceased girlfriend.

"Jess?" She smiled and stared at Sam and hugged then kissed him passionately normally I would be grossed out but under the circumstances I wasn't maybe the dead rising was good because the people I love will be back is that really such a bad thing.

I walked over to Jess to say hello and left Ruby in the car and was shocked when the doors all locked Ruby was banging on the windows and the was moving I noticed who it was the girl in the white dress the one who kills guys who are unfaithful.

"Uh Dean she is heading towards us"

"Come on Jess lets go we will catch you up later" I said.

We ran on ahead Ruby was pushed out of a car rolling out bleeding intensely I decided to help her even though she was the one who caused this I had this feeling inside of me to help her.

I carried her bridal style she was weak body limp it was either all of us being ran over or jump off this bridge guess what I chose jumping off the bridge.

The water was warm and red and tasted like ass Sam and Jess jumped into.

"Dean something is pulling my leg" Ruby said I could barely hear her.

That boy we got rid of before dragged us under I tried to get free but the kid had a deadly grip it was impossible to.

Sam pulled me up and noticed the guy who got rid of H20 boy by dying I sighed in relief until I heard Ruby's screams the kid was piercing her arm with his hands he let go when he noticed the old guy.

-After swimming to the other side-

Ruby slowly got up covered in blood and mud and breathing heavily.

"Guess karma does bite you on the ass doesn't it Dean" She was about to collapse but I caught her Ruby's arm wrapped around my chest.

____________________R&R PLZ___________________________

Would you mind if I hurt you? understand that I need to. Wish that I had other choices than to hurt the one I love.

What have you done now?

I know I better stop trying you know that there's no denying I won't show mercy on you nowI know I should stop believing I know there's no retrieving it's over now.

I, I've been waiting for someone like you but now you are slipping away why does fate make us suffer? There's a curse between us between me and you.


	10. Forbidden

**Forbidden**

_Chapter 10 Ruby's P.O.V_

I was lying on the couch in some shitty hotel that smelled like beer it was cockroach infest too. Inside out upside down dam right beside myself maybe I just hit my head I'll never know.

I'm a fucking demon who do I have feelings for Dean it's like a lion falling in love with a lamb its forbidden it's wrong and it's looked down upon. I've been trying to put it off could I kill him if I loved him?

Dean walked in giving me a concerned look I haven't seen in years.

"Are you ok Ruby" Dean asked sympathetically.

"I'm always alright" I retorted.

I was bruised I was grazed I felt like a fragile old granny but it's the apocalypse I could be dead.

"Do you know where Lilith could be?" Dean asked.

I thought hard Lilith knew she had to be sacrificed for Lucifer to come back as much as she hated it. But if she came back she would want sweet revenge which never ends well may I add. So she would be with Lucifer.

"Lucifer" I said bored.

Dean groaned Sam came out of the shower in a towel. I picked up the newspaper a young girl in her twenties was on it she had brown hair and green eyes.

"Bela earns millions from a company" I said to myself.

"That bitch fucks everything up" Dean growled.

"Whataya mean?" I asked.

"Ruby sold her soul to her a demon I didn't save her so she died..." Dean said with no emotion.

"You hate her don't you?' I asked half asking half stating.

"Just as much as you Ruby" Dean retorted.

"Hate me all you want short bus" I replied.

Dean glared at me as if he was trying to set me on fire "Oh you think pencil dick sounds better sweet cheeks" I said in a cruel voice I loved annoying the shit out of him.

"Bitch" He retorted.

"Whatever your MY bitch boy" I grinned a sheepish smile I won and I completely burned Dean.

I walked out determined to find Lilith. Despite the fact that demons have no soul or have no emotions or relationships with emotional ties I did with Lilith being with someone so long you somehow get close to them maybe that's just me who's to know.

I couldn't let who I cared for influence my decisions it never ends well and I won't do it anymore.

I found a deli with internet use internet on their usage I used the computers to find a spell to summon Lilith I found it any paid the right amount of money so it would print.

I walked out to the death feeling cold air that froze me to the bone I was heading to the giant forest with giant sized trees that made you feel like a midget I was surround by so many plants I felt like a hippy.

I grabbed the dead rabbit using one hand to block the smell of the rabbit to hit my nose than the other to chop the rabbit's foot off.

A drop of blood hit me I accidently sliced my finger it stung and I sucked it I sort of felt like a vampire and there scum.

I said the spell it was in Latin my eyes went black a jolt of energy hit me like lightning I flew backwards I couldn't see or hear Lilith but I did spot a white tattered old shed it looked centuries old I ran towards it full speed.

The shed from the inside appeared like a house it was all painted white it was blinding.

"This isn't slut barn" Bela said.

It was Bela from the newspaper she wore black pants a slutty red shirt and a black leather jacket with knee high leather boots.

"You can't talk I bet if I touch you I would get a STD!" I said.

She glared at me angrily her eyes turned black so she was demon I smiled showing my black eyes I had years over this bitch.

I walked towards her we were now nose to nose glaring at each other. Her hands went into a fist and she used her whole body force to punch me I spat out blood this bitch is going down!

"You just brought yourself a broken nose!"

I swinged a right hook to her nose she stepped a few steps back blood pouring out of her nose. She glared got her phone and dialled Dean and black mailed him to come here much to my dismay he felt for it the whole bloody thing I swear I'm sounding more British is pomie a disease don't mean to be anti British.

I glared this girl could fight dirty I tackled her to the ground punching her several times each time I was hoping her face would shatter to pieces to my dismay it didn't.

Bela started pulling my hair and then she was on top of me she tried to punch me but I grabbed her hand and punched her and shoved her to the ground. I got back up and kicked her around I disturbingly enjoyed this like a psychotic person enjoys watching blood pour out of their victim. Maybe I am just a little bit psychotic. That is what kept on going on until Dean arrived.

Bela's hands went up and just as Sam and Dean arrived they were flung back to a wall I was walking towards Bela when her arm went straight out and hit my face I fell to the ground she kicked my stomach when I was on the floor she was kneeling towards me when I did the same thing to her. I jumped back up Bela shoved me into a wall using her new demonic powers.

"Don't think I have anything against you Ruby it is Lilith's orders she couldn't do it herself. Her hand clutched into a fist and a agonising sharp jab or pain hit me like a thousand tonne truck I screamed and black smoke was coming out of me I was pretty sure I was dying.

I collapsed to the floor weak and bleeding I stared at Dean he was trying to get down Bela walked towards me happy she used grabbed onto the collar of my jacket and pulled the top half of me up but the rest of me was on the ground. She moved the hair out of my face.

I groaned I was tired weak and breathing heavy unable to speak but I wanted to I guess.

Suddenly black smoke left Bela her eyes went white it was Lilith she put her hands on my vessels heart I screamed my eyes went black.

"I can't kill you Ruby but this is worse than death far worse my little girl" She said in a demeaning voice.

Lilith left Bela's body she was dead and she will stay that way I hope to a god if he exists.

I tried to leave this body I couldn't and I felt this strong feeling of guilt and remorse for all the evil I committed demons don't have a soul that is why we are so evil then it hit me like a knife I had a soul.

I screamed loving Dean was bad enough but being stuck in this body having feelings and conscience is far worse to be reminded of everything evil you done slowly eats you up.

Dean lifted me up I was punching his chest crying funny I never cried or felt sorry for anyone and anything then he hugged me stop that now I thought as he did this.

"I think you better leave Dean it isn't safe in here" I said

THE END OF THIS CHAPTER

It's not meant to be like this I don't want to feel like this so that means it is your fault.

Ruby to Dean.


	11. I love you I hate you

**Chapter 11**

**I love you I hate you always**

Dean's P.O.V

I was sitting there lay on bed bored making annoying noises' to amuse myself I got to get my life back soon seriously.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" A man yelled.

It was coming from next door so I walked out and got my gun Ruby gave me a weird look and walked after probably afraid I was going to do something stupid.

I tried to open the door but failed miserably so Ruby kicked it down and smiled at me damn I would to love to punch that smile off of her face.

A fat guy on his bed who weighed as much as five trucks was there on his bed with spaghetti all over his face this guy would stop anyone eating for weeks.

"Help me get my Mum she has got stuck in the toilet she may die" He groaned.

I laughed this fat guy was not going to survive the apocalypse "Well if your Mum survived giving birth to you I bet your just going to be fine" I stated Ruby punched my shoulder.

"I haven't walked in five years by the way" I figured that would be the case.

"Um well let's try and move him" Ruby said in an uncertain voice.

We tried to lift him up but the first second turned my bones to jelly wobbly jelly damn fat people.

"Grab onto the back of our shirts" Amazingly fat ass did that we tried to run forward at first we were going nowhere then we were going somewhere.

He was standing up now and then I guess he was unable to hold his own weight and fell on top of me I couldn't breathe he weighed as much as a fucking blue whale.

"Are you ok" Ruby said giggling.

I put my thumbs up and then fatty farted it smelled horrible and sounded like an earthquake my thumbs went straight down.

Ruby cracked up laughing and then coughed and almost died from the smell she tried to lift up fatty and succeeded.

"Oh god I'm having a heart attack" He screamed.

Then fatty dropped dead I looked amazed maybe we should have left him on the bed and saved his mum.

I dialled 911 they arrived pretty quick we explained everything apparently the Mum wasn't stuck in the toilet she just had diarrhoea. The guy explained that Dick foulds yes that was his name no wonder why he ate his feelings, that he would have died that day anyway.

We walked out back then Ruby broke the silence.

"Did you enjoy the but sex Dean?" Ruby said.

"Shut your pie hole Ruby" I retorted.

"We both know you're gay Dean so come on out of the closet" I know she was doing this to piss me off Ruby likes playing mind games.

We walked back to our hotel room Ruby took her shirt off smiling seeing if she could find something else that didn't have fart smell on it.

"Dean what cup size do you think my bras are?" She asked in a soft tone.

Ruby walked right up close to me we were inches away and forced my hands to her breasts oh shit the old vertical stiffy was up.

Ruby smiled and walked back and put a shirt on she heard my stomach rumbling and turned around to look at me.

"Do you wanna bite from the deli?" She asked I nodded in agreement.

We drove to deli and grabbed some pie and Ruby had French fries she ate them like a pig Ruby walked out to get some sauce and saw a little girl with long brown hair and pale her eyes turned white shit it was Lilith.

Lilith flung Ruby back to a windshield of somebody's car blood was everywhere it was scarlet red Lilith smiled and turned her head to me and then back to Ruby and lifted her head up to the sky, a black smoke which was Lilith came out of her vessels body.

I ran over there and noticed the little girl was dead Ruby groaning and got up holding her head with her left hand blood pouring out.

"Hope you don't mind I'm going to get some sauce on my chips" Ruby retorted.

I waited in the car for what felt like forever just waiting for Ruby and Sam it was a hour I was starting to get worried so I walked in and found trails of blood but no Ruby I looked around still no luck.

Sam walked in looking at me weirdly "Where's Ruby?"Sam asked I opened my eyes realisation hit me Lilith set us up.

"Lilith has Ruby and she's about to get us let's get out of here quickly before the world ends were dead and evil wins"

The windows smashed open loads of unknown people in cloaks were coming in grabbing us with strong hard grips and punches first right hook and I was knocked the fuck out.

I slowly opened my tired eyes and noticed I was tied up to a wooden pole all I heard was the deafening sound of people talking in some foreign sound mostly guys, and the deafening sound of screams of people being tortured to death.

I turned to Sam he was bleeding just as much as me then all the freaks in the black cloak stepped aside for the person in the red cloak. She scratched me with her long nails and sucked the blood of f his or her I don't know fingers.

The person in the red cloak put there red hoodie down it was Ruby I was tried to get untangled so I could beat the crap out of her.

"You planned this the whole time didn't you?" I asked.

"Dean that isn't Ruby" Sam replied worried.

She put her head down then up her eyes turned white she smiled and laughed an evil laugh.

"Of course not Ruby is useless to me now she's all human and weak and whiny" She retorted.

She grabbed a knife and put it next to my neck with a pure evil look and glared at me and let out a slight chuckle.

"I'll be back Dean and all hell will break loose cause Lucifer is almost done" She warned, she cut the ropes off for Sam and me and left Ruby's body she just collapsed to the floor she slowly opened her eyes.

I saw my mother leaning on the door ledge her eyes turned black I wanted to know who was using my mother image to play mind games with me.

"Who are you?" I growled.

She just smiled " I am the alpha and the omega of evil my child I created Lucifer and soon I will be walking along earth and killing humans like you" it replied.

"Do you have a name?" I replied.

"Satan" Who knew Satan liked to dress up a chick I thought sarcastically.

"Well when you do walk on earth I will kill hunt you down evil son of a bitch" I retorted.

"Dean the whole world is wrong everywhere you turn it is tainted with evil people see it do it enjoy it so you might as well join the winning side" He turned into Jo's body his eyes turned red. I knew he was using the body's of people that have died that I cared about to manipulate me but it wont work.

"Oh Dean soon you will lose everything and join my side because what is worth fighting for if there is nothing to fight for?" He said.

"Why do you evil bastards enjoy killing people so much?" I asked.

"People die every day and soon they get over it" He walked off and left me alone I decided to go back where Ruby was the church.

I found her sitting down and praying "Dear father please forgive me for I have sinned"

I felt a hard object hit my head and I collapsed on the floor blackness taking over comatose taking me in.

I see the blood all over your hands does it make you feel like more of a man pistol shaking in my hands . I wrap my hands around your heart why would you tear my world apart?

-Dean to Ruby-


	12. Until the day I die

**Chapter 12 until the day I die**

-Finale Dean's P.O.V-

I open my eyes I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light I can't remember how I can't remember why I'm lying here tonight.

All around me was blood it wasn't mine because if I lost that much I would be dead it was other victims falling short and their bodies lying limp on the floor.

I turned my head to the side and saw Ruby lying on the ground blood pouring out from her arms and legs because of glass and scratch marks her neck was broken her eyes bleeding blood they were wide open.

I couldn't move I frozen in a black hole I didn't want to believe Ruby was dead I didn't want to I wanted to close my eyes and everything to be ok for the apocalypse to fucking stop as hard as I tried it didn't get rid of the fact that Ruby was dead, I could try to forget and move on but it still happened Ruby died.

I saw a young girl with chubby cheeks and blue eyes walk towards Ruby she grabbed her and started to shake her.

"Wake up Ruby your suppose to fight with me against good wake up Ruby" Her eyes went white and she noticed me and glared at me she obviously thought I killed her maybe before I would have but now this time she seemed human.

Lilith walked towards me and gripped her hands around my throat and glared at me with eyes of pure wickedness.

"I've known Ruby for hundreds of years she was suppose to be with me when the apocalypse started but you took all of that away from me, When she fell for you a pathetic dumb ass of a human so I had to get her back she was a very bad girl, Then you killed her before I could get my real Ruby back that isn't nice" She said in her usual Lilith voice.

"I didn't kill her" I replied.

"Yeah I don't think so see you're the only one that isn't dead with no scars or cuts yet covered with blood nice try dumb ass" Lilith retorted.

I looked down and I was covered with blood but I wasn't sore did I kill everyone and have a mental break down did I kill the only girl I have loved could I?

Lilith grabbed Ruby's knife and stabbed my hand I screamed in pain she just smiled.

"Do you remember the hell hounds Dean oh I think you do" I heard the scratching of the doors and the growls Lilith opened the door with her demonic powers.

"Have fun being dog meat sweet cheeks" Lilith stood up and walked off happy watching the hell hounds scratch in to me but I didn't want to die I wanted to know who killed Ruby and I will do whatever it takes.

"I didn't kill Ruby somebody knocked me out I swear" Lilith put her hands up as a sign to tell the hell hounds to stop.

"I really should pull out your puppy dog eyes they always manipulate me" Lilith stated.

She held out a hand and lifted me up I will even work with Lilith if that means I will find out who killed Ruby.

"Did you see Sam?" I asked.

She turned her head to the side and smiled and gave me one of her twisted looks that never ended well.

"Why should I tell you when straight after I tell you Dean you will kill me? So how do I know if I can trust you" She asked.

"You don't" Lilith just shrugged her shoulders and walked off and a few seconds later gave me a book of witch craft what the hell was I going to use that for.

"There is a spell to cast a spirit to come to you it is obvious the only person who knows who killed her is Ruby" She stated and poofed off somewhere probably to Lucifer.

I walked out of the church and drove back to the hotel and sat down and read the god damn massive book.

I closed my eyes for a second and a flashback came to me Everybody's screaming I try to make a sound but no one hears me I'm slipping off the edge I'm hanging by a thread I wanna start this over again, That is how I felt when I heard the terrible screams but couldn't do anything about it.

I finally found the spell to cast a dead spirit I read it out loud and closed my eyes and succumbed to sleep.

-**dream-**

_**It was autumn I was lying on my back on a inflatable chair in a brook filled with orange leaves I noticed Ruby next to me.**_

"_**Dean you know who killed me you just don't want to admit it bring justice to my name Dean after all I was tortured by a soul and tortured to death please save me Dean set me free" Ruby said.**_

_**Her brown curly hair was moving in the wind her white dress made her look like a angel even though she was far from it.**_

"_**Until the day I die I'll spill my heart for you" I replied.**_

"_**I love you Dean" She kissed me and then my eyes opened.**_

**-end-**

I looked in my car boot and found weapons all covered in blood I didn't use them and then it hit me like a big shiny bus it was Sam.

"Oh Dean there you are I have been looking for you everywhere" It was Sam my whole body filled with rage like fire and I punched Sam hard he fell to the ground I grabbed the ax and was about to seriously chop his head off.

"What the hell?" Sam yelled.

"You killed all of those innocent people Sam Azazel was right you never came back right" Sam's eyes turned black and he tackled me to the ground I punched him off and continued punching him until I knocked him out.

-sam** flash back-**

I was sitting on the ground covered in blood and Lucifer made me drink blood he shoved a whole load of it in my blood who's blood was it I never knew but all it did was make me more evil my eyes turned all black.

I noticed all these people human weak stupid and naive who seriously believed Lucifer was going to save them no he brought them here to kill them.

"Sam this blood has made you pure demon even more so then before" He stated.

"But why-..." I was cut off.

"Shut-up kill all these people for the sacrifice to the god of all evil" I nodded my head and slashed loads of people with axes blood splattered onto me screams echoed.

Then I saw Ruby curled up in a ball shaking scared like a lamb ready to be slaughtered stupid lamb.

I grabbed onto her leg and clawed into her flesh I used the broken glass to cut into I grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up to a wall she tried to loosen my grip.

I shoved her through a window blood spilled out of her head I knew she was dead but I couldn't stop there I broke her neck.

"Such a pity the blood only lasts 24 hours" He stated.

**-PRESENT-**

Dean's P.O.V

I should have killed Sam I mean he is a harm to everyone I couldn't go to sleep and then I saw Ruby she climbed on top of me smiling.

"Save me save me Dean" She yelled.

Her eyes fell out her hair fell out her skin was peeling off teeth dropped into my hands maggots started to fill her body I screamed and jumped out of bed.

I drove back to the church and found Ruby I was glad she was still attached and not like she was in my dream and got my shovel out of my bag and started to dig a grave thing for Ruby.

I dropped her in it crying and kneeled to the ground "How could this happen to me!" I yelled.

I covered her in dirt until it was filled up I noticed Sam behind me and glared.

"Your black eye is looking kind of lonely do you want another one?" I growled.

"Lucifer poisoned me Dean he turned me into a monster" I looked into his eyes and found innocence like he use to have.

He grabbed out his gun and shot me right in the heart blood splattered onto his face and I fell back limp and dead.

"Lucifer said it only lasted 24 hours load of bullshit"Sam stated to himself.

On the ground I lay motionless in pain I can see my life flashing before my eyes Did I fall asleep? Is this all a dream wake me up, I'm living a nightmare.

I see a bright blinding white light maybe I died and went to heaven It was Ruby her brown hair flowing in the wind her white dress stunning she held my hand and we walked into the white light.

_THE END_

Dean to Ruby

It doesn't hurt me, You wanna feel how it feels? You wanna know, know that it doesn't hurt me? You wanna hear about the deal I'm making?

And if I only could, make a deal with God, and get him to swap our places, Be running up that road, Be running up that hill, Be running up that building.

You don't want to hurt me, but see how deep the bullet lies.

Unaware that I'm tearing you asunder there is thunder in our hearts, baby. So much hate for the ones we love? Tell me, we both matter, don't we?

You, be running up that hill you and me, be running up that hill you and me won't be unhappy.


End file.
